


Saved our lifes

by paintedsmiles



Category: youtube - Fandom
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Mpreg Jacksepticeye, Pregnant Jack, Septiplier AWAY!, Septipliermpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 23:17:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9686594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paintedsmiles/pseuds/paintedsmiles
Summary: Septiplier fanfiction





	1. Chapter 1

You, my dearest father. The shite we went through. The fights we put up with. The scars that still burn and ache as memories wild up. Is what kept us from...

Wait, wait a second. That's the end of the story, not the beginning. Anyways, hi. I'm Hunter Sam Mcloughlin -fishbac-  
This is not fully my story, this story is about my Dad.

The Great papyrus... just kidding.  
Sean Mcloughlin, or other wise know as Jacksepticeye NYEH HEY HEY 'I'll stop undertale jokes now'  
Anyways this story is about my dad and Markiplier. And how he save our life. Whenever he Told me this story it always started with...

Jacks pov  
"I'm pregnant."I said to my boyfriend of 3 years.  
"I'm sorry what."He said rubbing his ear.  
"I'm pregnant." I said a bit slower. Scooting back in my seat.  
"Well, it ain't mine so,"He stood up walking slowly to my chair "who you been sleeping with?"  
I gulp knowing this won't end well.  
"It's that Mark guy, isn't it."He said. I shake my head no.  
"It's yours."I speak picking the right words to not set him off.  
"Also, Mark lives in a different state then us." I say. I met him at a con three years ago, and started dating, a year after I decided to move in with him down in South Dakota "IDK, completely random state."  
"Well it can't be, I had a codom on."He said surprisingly calmly.  
"Well, it was either my pills are bad or your condom broke."I replied. He sighed deeply.  
"Fine, whatever, I need a drink."He said and walked away.  
"Be safe."I say.  
"Whatever, Sean."He said closing the door behind him.  
"That was weird."I mumbled.

Hello, yeah me again. Sorry to interrupt. What just happened right there, is the last time you will ever see my other father be nice I should say. Just a good heads up.

Later

"Top o the morn' to ya ladies and today Is just a minor celebration because....  
We hit 14,000,000 subscribers." I say brightly smiling  
Later in vid  
"And I will see all you dudes.. in the next video!"I shout hearing a car pull up. I end the video and looked at clock. 9:39 shite.  
I hear a slam coming from downstairs. And heavy stomps coming up them. I run up and out of the recording room, or a little closet no one uses. I lock it and run to my bed room and fly in the bed. A few moments of stomping went by the halted at the door frame.

"Sean, I know your awake!"He shouted. I stay still, untell he found me. He grabbed my ankle and yanked me out of bed.

"So, little slut. Who's the father?"He asked. He had been drinking, I could tell.  
"Yours, dammit yours."Jack said. He glared and pushed me on the floor.  
"Tell the fucking truth!"He shouts.  
"I am!"I cried. He yanks me up and pushed me against the wall.  
"I'm telling the truth."I say. He then punched me in the jaw line.  
"Fucking little Irish slut."He said.  
"Please, I love you."I squeak.

Later  
I was wrapped my wrist. He left right after he finished. It's been three days, and he hadn't come back. I'm done packing and for comic con. All I can do now is wait a hour before my plan takes off.  
Why does he hate me.  
What did I do for him to hate me.  
Why do I even still live with him, oh yeah, I have now we're else to go. Plus I'm carrying his baby.  
I snapped out of my thoughts when the phone rang.  
I answer.

Hey  
Hey Mark  
What time does your plan land?  
11:30 pm.  
Okay, thank.  
Bye  
Bye.  
I wish he new, the pain I go though, but he can't know. Not yet any ways.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I

I am thinking of names for the chapters, just nothing coming to me so.

Jack's pov  
I hate planes. I always have. The bitchy flight attendants, the people your Cramed next to. Hights, mostly hights, but I would take any plane ride over another night at my home, if I can still call it that. Any who I am just about to...  
Bzz  
Hang on, text.   
M:how much longer??  
J: about 30 mins   
M:But that's so long.   
J: you can wait  
M: sure, I'll try  
I smile putting my phone down. I rest my head and enjoyed or at least tried to enjoy the rest of my flight which it was fine intill   
Bzz  
Shite.  
Its... him(don't have a name for Jacks boyfriend yet)  
H: where the hell are you  
S:on a plane, you know I was going to LA for a week  
H: yeah, you leave with out any goodbye or heads up  
S:you weren't home when I left.  
H:No text, no calls no note, fucking you worthless peace of shite!  
S:baby  
H:don't baby me, speaking of, I don't think I'm letting you keep your baby.  
S:but but no, I'm keeping it.  
H:my house, keep it your out, get rid of it, you stay, your choice.   
I drop my phone on my lap. I could keep feeling the buzzing of my phone. Tears welling in my blue eyes. How could he. Why would he want to get rid of his baby, my baby.   
"Sir, can you turn off your phone, were getting ready to land."A attendant said to me. I shut it off.

Mark pov  
I walk around the airport out of peer bordom.   
How long does it take to get off a airplane. Then I feel a light tap on my shoulder. I turned around only to see my short Irish friend.   
"Can ye help me find this guy that's supposed to take me home?"He asked, clearly joking because the wide smile on his face.   
"Hey Jack."I said I smile back. Then we hugged. I look down at his face, his eyes were extremely red, and there seemed to be a bruise the same size of a hand on his left cheek. He noticed I was staring at his face and looked away.  
"What happened, and does it look like you has been crying, did he hurt you."

Jacks pov  
"Did he hurt you?"The taller man asked. He knew I was bi and had a boyfriend, he actually met my boyfriend but what he doesn't know is the beatings, and all what he does, but I don't want to drag him into this.

"What, no, no not at all,"I lie "this bruise is from when I tripped over my gaming chair."

"Your a clutz."He smiled and I forced my smile back.

At marks apartment  
(A/N this is not exactly true to the real life time lines so yeah mark lives in his apartment, and mark is 25 going on 26 at the moment. )  
Jacks pov  
I looked at his apartment in awe. One it was pretty big apartment, two he already had a whole place set up for to sleep for the next few days. I smile lightly, know he planned my arrival.

"Well, welcome and make yourself at home."Mark said helping me with my bags. I follow him closely, he leads me to the living room.

"Well this isn't much but, make do with what you got."Mark said, I smile.

"I love it, thank you."I say, he left me to unpack. First thing I do is grab my charger and my phone then plug it in to the closest outlet. I then turn on my phone to how much text and notifications I had. I see I had like 14 miss calls and 30 texts.

All from

Him

I look around making sure Mark was not in the area. I then check all the messages

Sean you make up you mind?

Sean!

Sean I'm starting to get pissed.

Please Sean, answer me.

Dammit Sean, if you don't answer me right fucking now I will fucking kill you!

And If your with Mark, I will hurt him too.

Sean, I swear I will kill that baby and you.

Please answer me.

That's it, you better hope that I don't fucking find you, you are going to fucking get you little bitch!

Sean.

I stare at my phone in absolute terror.   
    
Marks pov  
I walked in the living room with a bowl of popcorn. I figured I would let Sean relax after his long flight so I decided we watch a movie. But when I got back, he had a look of udder terror on his face.

"Jack?"I ask. He seems to snap out of what he was thinking of to talk to me.

"Um nothing is wrong, please don't ask. "He said rather quickly. I sigh slightly, I will find out what's wrong with him, one way or the other.

Jack's pov   
Mark place the movie into the DVD player and grabbed the remote that belonged to the TV and DVD player. I snuggle up on the couch with Mark on the other side of me.   
Later  
No ones pov  
The credits were rolling on the screen slowly soft music playing in the background. Jack and Mark had both fallen asleep during the movie. Jack falling asleep first. He had curled up next to Mark. And Mark just ended up falling asleep along side the Irish man.   
Now both dreaming their dreams.   
In Jacks mind at the moment I am narrating this. He is think about all those messages. Is he actually gonna do these things. Is he gonna kill his baby, their baby. Is he gonna kill Jack, and most importantly, is he gonna hurt Mark. Well they are gonna have to find out, won't they


	3. Chapter three

Jack pov  
I was about 5:30 ish when I awoke from my slumber. I looked around my area to see where I had crashed, the couch. 

'Mark must of went back to his bedroom when I fell asleep ' I thought to myself. Then I felt something move from under me. I turned to see A sleeping Mark with his glasses still on.   
'He must of had fallen asleep a little after I did.' I think again. I stand up carefully and take off Marks glasses. Once I place down his glasses I feel a wave of nausea hit me. 

"Shite."I say quietly. The I bolt to the closest bathroom.

'Please don't wake up ' I think as I empty my already empty stomach.  
Stupid morning sickness.

Mark pov 

I wake up feeling Jack take off my glasses. Then I noticed he ran quickly to somewhere. I sigh, early morning bathroom break. Then I hear this horrible gagging noise coming from the bathroom.   
Jack pov  
I feel a warm sensation against my back. I flinched at first, the calm down realizing it was just Mark. 

"You okay Jack?" The older man said, kinda in a soothing voice. I lay my head on the cold porcelain, as he rubbed circles on my back.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I say. He gives me a look.

"Sean, you would be okay if you weren't using the toilet seat as a headrest would you."He said. 

"I'm fine." I say annoyed. I mean, I wasn't lying, but then again I wasn't telling the truth. It was just morning sickness but he didn't know about the baby. Nor, did I want him to know just yet. I'll tell him when I know the baby is safe. 

"Okay, do want any water, soup?"He asks helping me up off the bathroom floor. 

"Umm, water if that okay."I said. He nodds and goes to the kitchen. Once he was gone I placed a hand on my stomach. 

Baby girl, it's alright, please calm down.

I don't know the gender, I have about three to four months to go but it just feels like a she to me. Anyways I could hear him come back to I take my hand off my flat stomach.

"Here you go jackaboy."He says with his bright smile, you know the smile that makes everyone, even on there saddest day smile. 

"Thanks. "I say. Taking a sip and swishing it around to get that horrible taste out of my mouth. 

"Better?"He asks after I spit my water into the sink. 

"Way better."I smiled. 

Later

We were just lazing around the house because he had no important need that forced him out of the house. But of course doing this but us to peer bordom. 

"We can, do a collab, maybe."Mark offers. I shrug.

"Yeah, what could we collab on?" I ask scrolling through the comment section of my latest video. 

"I don't know, what's in my mouth?" He suggests.

"That requires getting out of the house."I say turning off my phone.

"Ooh, yoga challenge."He says. I think about it for a second.

"Maybe, add it to a list."I say. He sighed deeply as he shifted to a comfortable position on the couch. 

"Um, seven second challenge, huh truth or dare."He said. 

"I don't know." I say, then out of nowhere my stomach growled loud enough for Mark to hear.

"Someone is hungry."He says. 

"I guess so." I nodd. He gets up and goes to the kitchen. 

"Welp Jack, we do have to go out of the house."He said from the kitchen. 

"Why?" I ask. 

"I literally have no food."He says. I sigh and get up from my laying position. 

"Alright, well before we go I gotta take a shower, if you don't mind."I say going to my bags. 

"Yeah, thats fine."He says.

Later   
Mark pov

Jack shuts the bathroom door and turns the water. I sit down on the couch only to notice something has fallen out of Jack's bag. I get up to go put it back. When I sit on the floor and grab it I see the back side say 

'Sean William Mcloughlin'

Then I turn it over to see what seems to be a sonogram. Then I look closer, it was a baby. 

"Aww Jack's pregnant." I say then come to realization.  
"Jack's pregnant!"I shout.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark pov

Jacks pregnant. I hear the shower stop and the curtain being pulled out of the way.

I quickly put the pictures back and sat on the couch.

Jack the came out fully dressed.

"Your given me a weird look Mark."Jack said rubbing the back of his head. I didn't even realize, but I shook it of.

"Sorry, I was just thinking."I said.

"You have a weird thinking face then Mark."He says.

Jack's pov  
I walk out of the shower only to see Mark give me a weird look. Did he find out about the baby, did he read my texts.

"Your given me weird looks Mark."I say.

Later as in the next day, which is comic con day, yay.

I wake up slowly to someone who wasn't Mark shaking me awake. It was Felix.

"Jack, wake up."He said pushing me back and fourth.

"What, it's 7:30."I said in raspy voice, still sleepy of course.

"You have to get up Jack."Felix said pulling off my blanket. I try to get it back but he was to strong.

"Fine." I groan and throw my legs over the bed. He let's me be so I can get changed. I didn't think about any cosplay so I just decided to go in my normal outfit.

"Jack, breakfast."Mark says from the kitchen. I can already smell the chocolate chips pancakes from the guest room I stayed in. 

"Coming!" I shout.

Later  
It was late, and I was tired. Mark and I were getting in the car from the first night of comic con. I gotta say it was great but really tiring. But that might just be the baby talking. Before we go home Felix and Marzia said the would take us out to dinner. His treat.

"You okay Jack. I can take you home if you'd like."Mark said turning the key. The soft hum of the engine was kinda soothing.

"I could never turn down free food."I yawn. He nodds and turn down the main highway.

"So Jack, how are you and Noah?"Mark asks. I gulp slightly, I didn't really want to talk about my relationship.

Mark pov

I see Jack gulp. I know there is something going on with Jack and Noah. Ever since he got here he changed the subject once the name was brought up. Maybe he's just embarrassed of the baby, or something.  I don't know I guess I'm just worried about him.

And before you fangirls get all giggly I don't have a crush on Jack. Well a big one, maybe 25%. Okay okay, I have a slight crush on Jack. I discovered feelings for him after I met his boyfriend. I don't know why either, it just felt right.

"He is um... fine. " Jack sighed, not really wanting to talk about it.

"Okay, you guys planning on kids?"I ask. Stupid why would I ask that.

Jack pov

"Are you planning on kids?"Mark asked which kinda gets me worried. He's gotta know, why would he ask that.

"He doesn't want any but I do, I will try to convince him."I say smiling down at my not even noticeable bump. 

"Why you smiling?"Mark asks.

"I don't know, the thought of having kids I guess."I say. We finally hit the restaurant. We met Felix and Marzia out front.

"So glad you guys came."She said to us. We all head in side and got seated asap.

"So me and Ken were talking, and since we're all down here, we should have a trip to,"Felix says then tapping his hands on the table to make a drum roll "Knotts."

"Yeah, thats a good Idea."Mark said. I smile along with the idea.

"Who's going?"I ask.

"Ken, Mary, Bob, Wade." She said.

"When do you plan to do this?"Mark asks.

"Well Monday, no one's there Monday."He says. My smile slowly fade, Monday was two days from now but, I had to ketch tomarrow flight.

"I can't go."I say sadly.

"Why not?"Marzia asked.

"Noah, wants me home buy then." I say.

"Text, say I'll be back by Tuesday."Mark says handing me my phone. I thought about it, Noah won't notice.

"Fine, I'll stay."I say. Everyone cheered

Later  
Mark and I were watching TV when he heard this knock on the door.

"I'll get it."Mark says getting up.

"Jack, it's for you."Mark shouts. I sigh and get up. When I get to the door I see a person I really didn't want to see.

"Hey Sean."Noah says.

"Hey Noah."I say

"What are you doing here?"I studderd.

"You read the texts, I said I would find you."He smirked. Mark had left us two alone for a second to do something so he couldn't save me.

"What are ya Goin ta do ta me."I say in a scared tone of voice. He smiles and smakes me.

"I'm gonna do what I promised."He said.  
"I'm kill you, and the baby."He whispered. Then he punched my throat. Mark heard the commotion and ran to the living room.

"You little worthless piece of shite!'He shout, continuesly punching my face.

"Stop!"Mark shouts. Run up to me but then being pushed by Noah.

"Your boyfriend isn't gonna save you Sean!"He screams of delight. He grabbed a blade from his hoodie pocket. He pulled it closer to my stomach.

"Not the baby!"Mark shout a little to loud. Which caused me to gasp and him to glare.

"Ohh, you cheating mother fucking slut, Mark is the father!"He shouted socking me in the leg.

"I didn't cheat!"I cry. Mark gets up from the ground slowly so Noah doesn't notice.

"Then how does he know!"He shouts.

"Because they fell out of his bag!"Mark shouts jumping on Noah.

"Mark don't!" I scream.

"Run Jack, run!" He yelled. I nodd and run out the door.

911 what's your emergency?

This guy has a knife to my friend, I don't know what to do.

Where are you?

1276 happy hills apartment center apartment 769 "complete random on the setting"

We are one our way

Hurry

I run to back on the apartment to see Noah was holding a knife to Marks throat.

"No!"I shout pushing Noah. The next thing I know is, a sudden pain, and the world getting darker untell complete udder darkness.

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jack pov

I wake up in a all white room with electrical stuff every where.

"What happened I mumbled to myself. I get up slightly feeling a slight amount of pain on my hip.

"Jack, your awake."Mark said. I smile slighty knowing he was happy to see me. 

"How long was it out for?"I ask proping myself up.

"Two days."He answered.

"I missed the knotts trip."I say sadly. They were looking forward to that."I'm sorry."

"Don't be, I explained everything and they postponed it" Mark explained. I sigh slightly.

"Wait, what happened? "I asked. Mark sighed slightly, stretching his back.

"Um, were do I begin.."

Mark pov  
Flash back

The blade went through Jack's hip. He screamed out in pain.

"Jack no!"I shout."What the fucking hell man, what's wrong with you? "I ask holding Jack's body close to me.

"He cheated on me with you."He said.

"No, Sean would never do a fucking thing, he is kind and would never do anything like that."I said.

"Then why is he pregnant?"Noah says, you can see tears form in his eyes. But Mark didn't feel bad, not one bit.

"Condoms break, and how long ago did you two have sex?"I ask

"Two months ago."He said.

"And how far along is Sean."I asked. He gave me this look like I was crazy.

"Why would I know what. He never tells me anything, I bet you were first to know about the baby."Noah said.

"That is not true, when did you find out?"I asked

"Two weeks ago."He said.

"Well he didn't even tell me, I found out on my own."I said. He just gives me a look.

"Yeah doesn't mean the babies mine."He says."Besides it doesn't even matter, the baby will be gone anyway."He said. I gasp slightly, he notices and smirks.

"Oh yeah, you actually think the baby will survive this?"Noah asks throwing the knife and catching it.

"Well yeah, you stabbed his hip."I say. He smiles and shakes his head.

"Poor little Mark, he could lose the baby through stress, or I still have a have a knife."He says, slowly rubbing his knife up and down Jacks arm.

"Don't touch him. " I say.

"Why. He's my boyfriend."He says.

"Not anymore."I say.

Knock knock knock

Then the police men came in and took him away.   
Normal time  
Jacks pov

I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."I cry. I can feel tears running down my eyes like waterfalls.

"Why Jack?"Mark asks.

"Because, you should have to deal with this, you were happy, I should have not fucked that up."I yammered but the his lips touched mine in mid sentence.

"It's okay Jack, it's okay."He says. I sit there in slight shock. I never thought he liked me that way. I kiss him back, running my hand thourgh his hair.

"I love you Sean."Mark smiled. I smile back, I haven't heard those words for a long, long time.  Which caused me to burst into more tears. 

"I love you to."I say. He wipes the tear on my cheeks. Then we here clapping, there was apearantly an audiance.

"Yes, I called it."Mary 'Ken's girlfriend' said.

"Whatever, you just lucked out." Ken said. She smiles sweetly.

"How long were you guys watching?" I asked.

"All of it."Felix said. I nodd and blush at the same time.

"Septiplier is real."Wade said. We all laugh.

"I guess so."Mark said giving me a loving look. 

"Come here you."I say pulling him to a kiss.

"Ew, affection!"Wade yelled.

"Shut up wade!" Everyone shouts then laughs. Then I look down to see I had a bandage around my waist. Then I remembered.

"Is my baby still alright?"I ask in a worried voice. Mark smiled.

"Uh yeah actually, the checked up on you, they left to get a picture of the baby right before you woke up." Mark said. I sigh of relief, I would literally kill Noah, if he killed my baby.

Then a nurse walked in.

"Here, Ohh Sean your awake, I will notify the doctors."She says handing of the sonograms.

"That's your baby."Mark says. I smile and take his hand.

"No, that's our baby."I say. The group aw's.

A few weeks later  
Still Jack's pov

I set up the cameras. I was officially out of my South Dakota 'home' and moved in with the love of my life.

"Are you ready?"He ask me. I nodd. I took a deep breath and hit the little red record button.

Top of the mornin' to ya ladies and I moved. As you can see the new background. That's why I haven't been uploading normally like I usually do so anyways Let's get to the big stuff.

One: I not only moved, I moved in with my boyfriend.

I look over at Mark, he walks in the camera view.

Hello everybody my name is Markiplier.

J:And yes we are really dating.

He kissed me before I could finish.

J:Alright number two: you know how in my draw my life video I said I can get pregnant, well

M: were pregnant

J:I'm pregnant

We said in sink.

J:before you think this video is all a joke I have proof.

I show camera the sonograms.

M:Also this.

He points at my flat tummy. I stand up and show the camera. And then I sit back down.

J: well that's all the exciting news anyways, if you like this video punch that like button, in the face, like a boss. And high fives all around. Whipish Whipish. And I will see all you dudes, in the next video.

M:Septiplier confermed.

I hit stop on the recording.

"Well, I can only hope we have full support."Mark said. I nodd.

"They supported me after I told them I was bi."I said

"True true."Mark said.

Later

The video was official uploaded, and the comment section will filling up by the second

SEPTIPLIER

congrats Jack and Mark I'm so happy for you guys.

Yay septic baby

Where's the ring Mark

Those were the magority of the comments some of them where bad. But I didn't care, no person was getting in the way of my family.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost time for the big reveal. We find out what is our baby's gender. 3 hours, Mark and I were setting up for the small party when I see Mark holding his camera. 

"Hello everyone my name is Markiplier, and today we arn't playing video games."Mark says. I laugh slightly putting down the bet sheet. We decided a bet sheet on who thinks it's a boy or girl, Just because we wanted to.

"And this is my beautiful boyfriend Jack."He says pointing the camera towards me. I smile and wave. 

"Hi."I say the writing my bet on the paper. Like I said, I think it's a little girl. 

"And of course my little boy." Mark said pointing the camera at my 4 almost 5 month stomach. 

"Well, you don't know if it's a boy yet Mark."I say. 

"Anyways, how are we doing the reveal thing?"Mark asked.

"Well we asked Bob and Mandy to get non toxic paint and bottles with the color of the gender."I say. 

"Okay." He says.

"And everyone is gonna spray us with it."I say handing him a cupcake. He turns off the camera and taste the cupcake.

"Tastes good Jack."He says eating the cupcake. I smile.

"It better, it took me 30 minutes."I joke. He laughed slightly and grabbed a pen of the table. 

"Well, girl or boy?"I ask him, already knowing the answer. 

"Boy duh."Mark said.

"I'm not so sure, you with your pink hair."I laugh. 

"Whatever."He says. 

Later

"30 more minutes tell we all know the gender of septibabyplier."Mark says looking at the back yard. This point Mark lives in his new house. Like I said bad at time lines. 

"So guys pause this video and put your votes now."Mark said to the camera. 

"What's the point in that?"I ask him

"Make them feel apart of it." He says. I smile looking over at Bob, he was handing water guns. The had the paint inside them. 

"We're ready when you are."Mandy said. I nodd taking a deep breath. I look over at Mark who was grabbing the white shirts.

"Okay guys, are you ready, we find out if it's a Tim or a Sam."Mark said setting down the camera. We pull on our shirts and stand were the giant white paper was. 

"Shoot on three!" Wade shouts. Mark and I hold hand.

Three  
Two   
One   
The paint shout out. The blue paint.

"It's a boy!"Mark and I shout. Everyone cheered as Mark and I shared a kiss. Mark then grabbed the camera.

"Well guys there you have it. It's a boy."Mark said. You can kinda see tears welling up. I go up and hug him.

"I love you."Mark says. 

"I love you to." I say back. Mark moves the camera to my stomach. 

"That's our baby boy."Mark said. Then shutting of the camera. 

Later

It was about 11:36 pm and we were tired. It was a pretty big day.

"Our little boy." Mark said coming into the bathroom. I just finished my shower so all I had was my boxers on. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Yeah, our little guy." I said

"What's wrong?" Mark asked.

"Nothing, just thinking." I say placing my hands over his.

"What's that Sean?" Mark asks. 

"One, don't call me that, two what if he comes back?"I ask.

"Why do you ask that?"Mark questions worried.

"Idk, I mean he found us once, he could find us again." I said.

"I promise, he won't, and if he does, I won't let him hurt my family."Mark said. He kisses my temple.

"Come on, let's go to bed."Mark said. I nodd and follow him to our bed.

Hello. Hi, me again. You know Hunter, yeah my dad Mark was so excited about having a boy but, what he didn't know was, I am a girl. The doctor messed up. Yeah so his reaction was priceless when he found out but we will get to that later. Anyways end of this chapter of my life


	7. Chapter 7

Jack pov 

I was bored. Like there was not a single thing to do. I finished recording, Marks turn. Finished laundry, cleaned our room, and all the bathrooms. The bathrooms were Marks job but I had nothing better to do. I couldn't hang out with Mark because like I said he was working. 

All I could do was lay on the couch and stare at my 6 month stomach.   
After laying there for a good 20min I hear a door open. 

"Have to peeeeeee!"Mark shouts running to the bathroom closes to the recording room. 

"TMI!"I shout back. He didn't answer. When he came back out of the bathroom he walked over to the couch I was laying on. 

"You look bored."Mark said. 

"No, not at all." I say voice filled was sarcasm. He smiles and sits on the edge of the couch.

"Well after I'm done, I was thinking we could go to the movies."Mark said. I nodd.

"But what will I do until then?"I ask. 

"You can watch me play."Mark suggest. 

"Okay."I follow him back to the recording room. He grabbed my gaming chair from the desk and pulled it over right next to his. 

We sat down and grabbed his headphones and slightly moved his mic. 

"Ohh by the way Jacks here to."Mark said pointing at me.

"Hi."I say. He plays his game on until he reached his I'm done point. 

"And I will a see all of you, I the next video. Buh byeee."Mark outros. I wave goodbye to the camera as well. 

"Okay Booper dooper, if you want to take a shower take it now."Mark said looking at movie times. 

"Only if you go with me."I smirk, and he smirked back. 

"Of course."Mark says grabbing my hand and pulling me to the shower. 

Later   
I was drying my hair and Mark was brushing his. 

"What movie are we seeing?"I ask rubbing the towel that was on my head. 

"Well, I don't know, whatever is playing you know."He says getting the last bit of tangles from his hair. 

"Alrighty then."I said grabbing the brush from Mark. 

"Ohh and, buy the way,"Mark pauses "I think you look really sexy when your pregnant." I blush looking down at our son. 

"Thanks." I mudder. I could the redness of my cheeks. And before you guys say anything about Mark and I sex life.. Well I can't get to into it but let's just say. We make the world shake. *wink* wink*

"Your welcome sexy."He says in his sooth voice. Kissing my neck.

"Well Mark we want to make the movie don't we."I say getting up. He sighed.

"I guess, but when we get home, your mine."Mark says, I smirk Slightly at his comment. 

"Okay."I chuckle. We head of to the movies.

After the movies

"Thanks, that was amazing."I say. He smiles as he pulls a picture up on his phone. He took it before the movie started but he didn't show me it. Probably to post it on social media so I have no say. 

"I looks good, I like it."I laugh at our goofy pictures. 

"OMFG!"I hear out of the blue. 

"It's Mark and Jack."A girl shouts. I smile and acknowledge her. She comes up with her boyfriend.

"Hi, I'm Ryan and this is my boy friend Mitchell." She say pretty calmly for a fan girl. 

"Hi, nice to meet you."Mark said shaking their hands. She then looks down at my smallish bump Hiding under my jacket, well Mark's jacket that he lended to me. 

"It's Septibabyplier."She gasped. 

"Yeah."I say place my hand on my bump.

"How does it feel?"Her boyfriend asked.

"Like any other pregnancy would, I guess."I answer. They nodd. 

"Sorry for my yammering can I have a Picture with you guys."She says. We nodd and kinda group together and her boyfriend grabbed her phone to take the picture. 

"Okay, thank you so much."She smiled.

"Your welcome."Mark smiled. We gave her a hug and goodbye before we headed out to the car. Once we got inside I take of my shoes, the were killing my feet. 

"Make yourself at home."Mark jokes and I stick my tongue out at him. 

"Already did." I say buckling my seat belt. He drives of to our humble home. Or a place with food and lots of it. The car was silent which caused Mark to turn on the radio. A slow song was on.  100 years was playing. And of course Mark had to sing along. And his smooth voice made me start to dose off. Then I was asleep

Mark pov

I noticed Jack was quiet when I singing. I look over only to see he passed out. He was all curled up in the jacket I gave him in the cold theater. He looked adorable. I look back on the road. I hated thinking about the man who hurt Jack, but it's only see that's on my mind. Other than my family's well being.

Its just whenever I see him so happy I wonder why would anything or anyone want to hurt him. I snapped out of my thoughts when we got to the street our house was. 

"Jack, Jack."I shake him slightly. But he was clearly in a deep sleep. I sigh and go to his side of my car. I unbuckle his seat belt and pick him up. 

"Mark?"He asked. 

"Yeah Booper."I say. He smiles weakly. 

"You will always protect us right."He asked gripping tighter around my arm.

"Yes Jack, of course."I say opening the front door. 

"Okay, thank you."He says before he went back to sleep and nuzzles in my chest. I take him to our room and lay him on it. 

"Good night Booper."I say placing our blanket on him.   
Jack pov  
Next day  
I woke up on our bed and I can't remember when or how I got there. I look over to see Mark was gone, probably in the kitchen. I sniff and I smell Omelets. 

"Yup."I mudder. I get up and start my walk to the kitchen. I pass our future baby's room. It was still empty because we haven't really gotten anything for it. I sigh and contiued my  walk to the kitchen. 

"Hey Mark."I said walking behind him. 

"Ohh Jack, I just finished making breakfast."He gleamed grabbing two plates from a cabinet. 

"Hey, we need to start setting up the nursery."I say grabbing my plate from Mark. 

"Why do you say that?"He asks. 

"Well the baby should be here In about three months, so It would probably be best if we started soon " I answer. 

"Yeah, I agree but first I think we should pick a name."Mark suggest. 

"Yeah, your right." I say putting a fork full of food in my mouth. 

"Okay, we can do that after breakfast."He said. 

After breakfast 

We were on a couch with a book in our hands. 

"Okay, Aiden."Mark says. I cringe slightly. 

"Okay, not that."Mark sighs. This is gonna be a long time. 

"Okay can we both agree on one thing." I say.

"No, Tim Timmy, Timothy, Sam, Sammy, Or Samantha." We say in sink. We go though names and names.

Joe  
Biden   
Nick   
Billy ' screw you Billy'

Nothing was screaming that's our boy. 

"Hunter."I say. Marks eyes lit up so brightly. 

"Hunter."He smiled. 

"Okay, what about a middle name."He said. I think for a moment.

"Tom, you know after your brother."I say. He smiles and nods. 

"Hunter Tom Mcloughlin."Mark says. 

"Hunter Tom Mcloughlin Fishbac." I corrected him.

"Wait why my last name?"Mark asks. 

"Your the father arn't you."I answer. He smiles brightly.

"Yeah, yes I am."Mark says puffing out his chest. 

"Dork."I say. 

"I know, but you love me."Mark says

"Whatever you say Mark."I say back.


	8. Chapter 8

Jacks pov

This was the third store we had been to. We were shopping for the baby's room so yeah, stressful.

"Do you think we should add a small rug since the room flooring is hard wood."Mark asked.

"Yeah, good idea."I say.

"Which rug?" I asked. His smile faded.

"Um, a greyish blue."He suggests.

"Perfect, and it will definitely match the walls."We started painting the walls a few weeks ago so when we went nursery shopping we would know what to buy.

"Okay, cribs."I mudder looking threw the crib isle.

"Mark, can we get this oak one?"I asked pointing at a displayed crib.

"Do you think it will go together with everything else?"Mark asked.

"Of course."I say started to reach for a box. Mark then helps me get it down.

"Thank you."I smile and he smiled back

\---Time skip, save me from writing akwardness, well most of it.

We are at home now and we are beginning to furnish the nursery. We had a diagram on how it's gonna be placed so we were some what prepared.

"Hello everybody my name is Jacksepticeye and I have taken over this channel, just kidding."I say to Marks fans.

"Why do you have my camera?"He asked looking up from the crib parts on the ground.

"Well I want to show your viewer how awsome of builder you are."I say, he gave me a look of disbelief.

"Fine, so they can laugh at you more than they already do."I laugh as he flipped me off.

"You see here guys, he hates me."I fake sniffle.

"What ever, you know I love you, a day without you is a day without the sun."Mark says. I blush after he said that.

"I can hear the fangirls screaming right now."I chuckle. He laughed as well and looked back down at the crib parts.

"Why does this not fit, it says it's supposed to go here."Mark steamed. He looked mad.

"Umm, Mark?"I asked.

"What Jack?"He asked, I could see the annoyed look on his face.

"You have this part backwards." I say fixing the problem.

"Thank you."He says. I nodd and walk out, I wasn't gonna be much of help anyways. He is a tiny bit over protective of me.

"Well I'm gonna make lunch and maybe someone will come back to you."I say setting down the camera. Once I did that Hunter kicked me really hard which kinda made me grip the counter.

"This is probably why daddy is over protective, I can hardly stand on my feet when you kick me."I mumbled tucking my hand under my stomach.

"Which make daddy very worried."Mark said coming up behind me. He wrapped his arms around my stomach and kissed my next.

"Don't be."I say. I could feel the eye roll and I wasn't even looking at him.

"You done with the crib?"I ask. He sighed slightly.

"Almost, just a few more finishing touches."Mark sighs.

"Okay, do you want me to start setting up the dresser and toy box?"I ask. He let go of my stomach and placed his hands to his sides.

"No, You can get the cribs sheets and get them on the mattress." He says. I kinda glare, I never do anything.

"Why can't I do some of the hard stuff?"I ask.

"Because, you are in no position at the moment to be doing this kinda stuff."He says annoyed. I also started to get really annoyed as well.

"I'm not gonna do heavy lifting."I say trying to convince him.

"No."Mark said.

"Why the heck not, he is my kid I kinda wanted to help with his room."I say.

"Because Sean, I don't want you to get hurt."Mark said. In his pissed tone of voice.

"No I won't Mark!"I raise my voice.

"Sean, you are not doing it, I don't want you or our baby getting hurt!"He yelled slightly. He was on the angry side but I didn't care, I was fucking angry as well.

"Why would you care, It's Not your child!" I shout. He angry face turned into a really sad one. I then relized I fucked up badly.

"I'm sorr.." I say but he just walks away. I hear him get up the final step and slamed a door. I then smell something burning.

"Son of a bitch!"I shout out loud and ran to the pan. I go to grab it and burned my hand in the process.

"Fuck!"I shout, grasping my hand. I then just exploded my tears started to poor down my faces. Fucking hormones.

"Why, why do you do this to me."I cry looking down at my stomach.

Mark's pov

After I slammed the door all I hear is

'Son of a bitch' and a little after that I hear 'Fuck'   
I felt bad, I really did. I should not have done that. Why am I so fucking stupid.

"Fuck, I'm Such a moron."I say punching a wall. 

 


End file.
